Can't Deny That I Want You, But I'll Lie If I Had To
by Little Miss Fields
Summary: HighSchoolBrittana* "You're not sure what but the curisoity of the mystery behind her eyes sparks something inside you. You smile back, she can't see how her simplictity can make you're tarnished heart grow rapidly..."


**Can't Deny That I Want You…. But I'll Lie If I Have Too.**

"He's a stalker, okay!"

"How do you see that?"

"Really? How can you not! He sent you a picture of your house and telling you his outside waiting for you."

"That's romantic."

"It's not when you only met him last week… On the internet."

"So?"

"So a guy you've never met has been stalking you're housing asking for your address and taking photos of the houses in your road saying…. '_**I'm getting closer'**_?"

"But…"

"And no just because he puts smiley faces at the end of creepy sentences doesn't make it cute, in fact it makes it creepier."

Sugar, my friend since middle school, my oldest friend. Yup! She's wacko.

We were discussing her latest _internet love _when I saw her sitting on the steps of our school with her friends. You would think after almost three years that she wouldn't have the same effect on me and yet here she is in all her glory, still taking my breath away and making my heart skip a beat when I know she shouldn't. She shouldn't be on my mind so much, but she always is and here I go…

I giggle a bit a Sugar's reasons why her new stalker has his perks I turn my head forward and she looks at me and a smile erupts on her face. The closer and closer I get I can feel my smile broaden too and Sugar's persist babbling becomes background noise. I breathed out.

"…"

Her eyes weren't even focused on me; it was focused on the boy behind me, Rick, one of her best guy friends.

"Rick!"

Did you hear that? Yup, that was the sound of my heart shattering on the floor. I plaster on a fake smile and greet her friends with a slight wave of the hand. They smile back with a "hey you" or two. The awkward thing about the whole scene is that most of her friends sitting with her are my friends. I see them hugging in the corner of my eye. I need to get out of here. I turn to my left as we travel up the stairs, Sugar gives me a sympathetic look and I can see her eyes swell with the emotion that is reflecting my own. She's the only one who knows the full story.

"C'mon let's go."

There was one problem with that.

Where _**can **_we go… ?

She was everywhere.

Xxx

*Exam Room*

_15 minutes later…_

Why they placed our whole senior class in the auditorium to write tests, I don't know, but why I'm here didn't piss me off, it's where they placed me. I'm in the perfect position to stare at my ex and my current obsession. Who are currently on opposite sides of me. They follow me everywhere. Oh joy.

"Welcome class of 2013…" Principle Figgins says in his ridiculous accent.

"There has been a flood in the boy's bathroom. Someone stole Mr Reel's baboon skeleton from the Biology Lab and decided to cut it in pieces and shove it in the toilets." You hear uproar of murmuring snickers and hushed talks. Josh Coleman, Captain of the rugby team, sitting two rows away from me in front of the girl of my dreams, high fives the guys from his team around him. I wonder who pulled of that prank. Enter a dramatically sarcastic gasp here.

"Quiet down, quiet down." He says to avail.

I spot her talking to Josh with a smile on her face and shaking her head playfully sideways flashing a small smile that shows her perfectly straight and white teeth. Once the auditorium quiets down again, I drown out whatever Principal Figgins is saying and stare at her. In every way she is perfection. I grab out my note book and skip past the pages filled to the brim with study notes and song lyrics. Just at that moment, lost in my thoughts as I scribble down whatever my mind spews out on the page, she turns around and looks at me. Plump lips formed into a smile, catching your attention then mouthing the word '_Hey_.' Light brown eyes twinkling with excitement, brought out by the sunlight stretching across the room. Her eyes, the thing you love most about her because the fact that every time you look in her eyes you see every emotion splashed across it, but the best thing about it is you could see the walls she has built up as a fortress, locking away something… You're not sure what but the curiosity of the mystery sparks inside of you. You smile back; she can't see how her simplicity can make you're tarnished heart grow rapidly.

_**Santana Lopez, what do you do to me?**_

_tbc_


End file.
